In the mining, earthmoving and agricultural industries, it is commonplace to attach a wearable edge to a bucket, such that, as the bucket is used and becomes worn, the edge may be replaced without the need to replace the bucket. Traditionally, such wearable edges are welded to the bucket. When the edge is worn, it is then necessary to unweld the edge, and attach a replacement edge to the bucket. This is obviously a time consuming and labour intensive process, resulting in considerable expense associated with the equipment being non-usable during this downtime, and, the need to pay trades people to perform the labour intensive and time consuming welding operations involved.
Whilst the present invention has particular application to this industry, it will be appreciated that the invention should not be limited to such applications, as there are many other applications whereby the fastening assembly may be utilised for quick and easy securement to two components together.